


跬步

by archery_shampoo



Series: 剎那永恆 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archery_shampoo/pseuds/archery_shampoo
Summary: 止步回首，相赫在人生的崎嶇路途上，總是遇上想像不到的意外。第一個意外，是他成了電競選手。第二個意外，是他過了二十歲，才分化成Omega。第三個意外，是彰東出現在他的生命裡。
Relationships: Kim "Canna" Chang-dong/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Series: 剎那永恆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	跬步

跬步

1\. 

相赫踩著細碎的春雪走進診所後門，心神不寧的瞥了一眼鉛灰色的天空。空氣中飄著濃厚的雨水氣味，潮濕又惱人。  
他不喜歡雨天，尤其是夾雜細雪的小雨。雪花落地就開始融化，隔著鞋子都能感到刺骨的寒意，一點都不乾脆的天氣。

醫生聽到他敲門，闔上手中的病歷本，帶著笑容抬起頭。  
「今天有好消息喔。」  
相赫疑惑的看著她。「什麼好消息？」  
「我們找到適合的Alpha了，而且對方就住在附近呢。」醫生說。  
但相赫的表情一下子變得更加凝重，醫生只好苦笑，示意他先坐下。

「我們說好了，相赫。今年，你一定要停用抑制劑。」

相赫剛轉化成Omega的時候，一直以為只要定時施打抑制劑，就能一輩子當個偽裝的Beta。  
沒有發情期，沒有擾人的費洛蒙氣味，像一台精準無須調校的機器，全年無休的運轉。

但隨著劑量不斷提高，抑制劑逐漸開始侵蝕他的身體。  
為了讓受藥物抑制的費洛蒙系統恢復平衡、消除停用抑制劑的不適，醫生提出了「短期伴侶」的申請。  
沒有伴侶的Alpha和Omega，能透過這個系統找到適合的對象，只要每周相處幾個小時，就有很大的幫助。  
對一般人來說，短期伴侶是很方便的制度。

相赫只覺得忐忑不安。

他不信任從未謀面的陌生人，也不認為自己有照顧對方的能力。  
他最擅長的就是遊戲了，而遊戲在Alpha和Omega的相處上，完全派不上用場。

相赫的雙手無意識的絞在一起，指甲邊緣掐著手背，在皮膚上烙下一個個粉紅的月牙痕跡。  
醫生溫暖的掌心覆了上來。  
她是Omega，無須言語，也能看出相赫的憂慮。  
「跟對方見一面吧？」她溫柔的說。  
「我會陪著你的，不用擔心。」

2\. 

除了家人和醫生之外，只有三個人知道相赫是Omega。

正均教練。轉化的症狀發作那天，是他在團練室角落發現發著高燒的相赫，飆車送他去醫院。

相浩，因為他也是Omega，相赫不想瞞著他。

還有朴辰成。  
這個從入隊第一天就悄悄凝視著相浩的傻瓜Alpha，有一次居然為了相浩時常到相赫的房間聊心事，一臉傷心地來找相赫。  
相赫聽了他足足二十分鐘拐彎抹角的哀怨發言後，終於忍不住直接對他攤牌：「我是Omega。」  
辰成眨眨眼睛，原地凝固成一尊目瞪口呆的雕像。  
此時顯然一字不漏聽完兩人對話的相浩，臉色冰冷的走過他們身邊，回頭丟給朴辰成一句：「不敢追我就承認，不要拿相赫哥當藉口。」  
相赫看著辰成跌跌撞撞的追上去拉他的手，又被相浩生氣的甩開好幾次，心裡只覺得他活該。

當年相赫在急診室聽醫生說自己是Omega的時候，第一反應是掉了眼淚，正均教練則呆愣在一旁。  
「我還能上場比賽嗎？」他問教練。  
正均教練是個感情豐富的人，提到這件事，他都會眼眶泛紅。  
「Omega的轉化期是多麼辛苦的事情，結果你居然只在意能不能比賽...」他搖著頭，無奈的微笑。

離開韓國之前，他在空蕩蕩的辦公室裡和相赫談了很久。  
相赫不想提出配對申請，但抑制劑的副作用已經開始影響他的集中力，他別無選擇。

「如果我不是Omega就好了。」他煩躁的說。「我只想好好的練習跟比賽，為什麼這麼困難？」

正均教練遞給他一個軟綿綿的兔子抱枕，笑容燦爛。  
相赫掙扎了幾秒，還是拿過抱枕，緊緊的抱在懷裡。  
Omega天生就是喜歡質料柔軟的東西。

和其他教練一樣，正均教練是Beta，擁有能讓Omega或Alpha鎮定下來的溫和嗓音。

「醫生的建議不會錯的，相赫。」教練摸著他的頭說。  
「你一直都覺得，因為轉化成Omega，才拿不到世界冠軍，對吧？」

相赫低著頭，狠狠扯著抱枕的標籤，一言不發。  
「比賽不會永遠都是我們贏。跟你是不是Omega沒有關係，只是人生不會一直都如你的意...也可能是我BP太爛。」正均教練一本正經地說。

相赫抓起抱枕打了他一下，教練大笑著閃躲，笑完了才走回來，坐在相赫身邊認真的看著他。  
「往好的方向想，說不定你會遇見很好的人，相赫。Omega是圍繞著愛與幸福的性別，我也希望你能找到陪在身邊的人。」

但我不需要，相赫固執地想。我只想一個人活下去。  
遊戲是他一個人的遊戲，人生也是他自己的。  
他不想讓陌生人踏進自己的領域。  
在醫生帶著他走向會面區域的時候，相赫幾乎想轉身就走。

「準備好了嗎？我要開門囉。」醫生毫不在意的問。  
「抑制劑會失效一小時，你們應該能辨認對方的氣味，適應看看。」  
「我---」相赫還沒回答，房間的門突然打開了。

門後探出一顆金髮蓬鬆的頭。這個人身高比相赫稍微高一點，而且，相赫認識他。

相赫驚訝的看著彰東站在自己面前，一手還拿著診所裡的漫畫雜誌。

「相赫哥？你為什麼在這裡？」彰東好奇的問。

3\. 

彰東，繼任康熙位置的上路，比相赫小四歲，最近才剛跟著教練去染了頭髮。

但到剛剛為止，相赫一直都以為他是Beta。

現在想起來，這一季新入隊的隊員裡，康熙是Alpha，宇燦和Ellim是Beta，就只有彰東沒有特別說明他的第二性別。

「所以，你是Alpha？」相赫問。  
彰東不知所措的看著他，默默的點了點頭。

相赫嘆了口氣，逕自往沙發走去，彰東亦步亦趨的跟在他身後。  
他順手從另一張沙發上拿了一個抱枕，結果剛轉過頭，就看到相赫很可惜的盯著抱枕，手還停在半空中。  
「啊，對不起，」彰東連忙道歉，把抱枕遞給他。

相赫不客氣的接過粉紅色的抱枕，從毛茸茸的抱枕套上嗅到了彰東的氣味。  
剝去抑制劑偽裝的Alpha身上有種沉穩的檀木香味，混著陽光溫暖乾燥的味道。  
他抬頭的時候，彰東正目不轉睛地看著他。  
雨停了，淺淡的午後光線穿過落地窗，灑落在年輕的Alpha身上。  
略帶著金屬光芒的金髮，線條堅毅的淺褐色臉龐，銳利的眼眸，微微上挑的眼角。  
他的手有些緊張的握在膝蓋上。

相赫仍然抱著抱枕，但往彰東靠近了一點，對他伸出手，露出手腕的內側。  
Alpha與Omega初次見面，依照習俗，是由Omega決定是否讓Alpha接近。  
彰東小心的用雙手握住相赫蒼白的手腕。

相赫的氣味很好聞，帶著若隱若現的淡淡甜香，讓彰東想起家鄉的果樹在花期盛放時，燦爛美麗的白花染滿山頭的模樣。

Alpha天生擁有敏銳的知覺。他摸著相赫的脈搏，幾乎能感覺到血液吃力的湧過纖弱的血管，眼前的Omega強打著精神，但身體似乎十分疲倦。

相赫原本正在講抑制劑的事情，突然停了下來，伸手按著額角，一陣尖銳的刺痛。

「抱歉，頭有點痛。」他喃喃的說。「這種抑制劑老是這樣...」  
彰東擔心的看著他。在他的指尖下，脈搏跳得越來越弱，越來越快。  
「能讓我試試看嗎？」他試探的問。

相赫的表情閃過一絲驚訝，但很快恢復平靜。  
「試吧。我們不就是為了這個，才關在這裡？」相赫露出無奈的笑容。

彰東小心的靠近他身邊，摩擦一下自己的手腕，伸手撫過相赫柔軟的黑髮，指腹輕柔的擦過前額，試著驅散纏擾他的痛楚。  
相赫閉上眼睛，側過頭靠在彰東寬大的手掌上，讓檀木溫和的氣味沁入身體裡。

「好一點了？」彰東輕聲問。  
相赫眨了眨眼。「不痛了，」他驚訝的說。  
那種單純又高興的神情，讓彰東不禁為他感到心疼。

醫生回來測了他們的適合率，85%。永久標記的伴侶適合率平均是95%，所以這個數據算高了。  
相赫靠在彰東身上看醫生的圖表，彰東溫暖的手一下一下順著他的背，他發現自己並不覺得抗拒。  
「你們要過幾天再做決定嗎？」醫生放下手上的文件，謹慎的問。

彰東的身體突然繃緊。  
透過兩人間微弱的連結，相赫隱約能感覺到他的情緒：緊張，不安，還有些微的恐懼。

他猜彰東要拒絕了。  
但年輕的Alpha深吸一口氣，抓起筆簽了文件。

「我選相赫哥。」

然後像是不好意思一樣，直到相赫簽完文件之前，都把頭埋在相赫的肩膀上。

相赫直到這時候才開始覺得，也許有個Alpha在身邊也不錯。

4\. 

停掉抑制劑的第一周，相赫的世界像是傾斜了一邊。  
耳中的聲音忽大忽小，食物的味道不是太重就是太淡，體溫一下子竄高，一下子又比平時的溫度更冷涼。  
他連想辦法讓自己專注在遊戲上都很吃力，只有彰東在他身邊的時候，這些症狀會暫時消失。

也許是剛開始相處的關係，彰東總是謹慎細心的留意他的狀況，有時候讓相赫覺得自己像是精緻脆弱的易碎物品，捧在彰東溫暖的手心上。

他們開始準備春季賽，每天的團練時間越拉越長。  
疲勞不斷累積，有天等到相赫回過神來，人已經躺在宿舍裡的沙發上，彰東在旁邊擔心的看著他，手背貼著他的額頭。

「我睡著了？」相赫揉著眼睛問，聲音聽起來太沙啞，他咳了幾聲。

「嗯。哥睡得很熟，我就沒叫醒你。」彰東低聲說，指尖順著相赫睡亂的瀏海。在這麼近的距離，相赫幾乎能感覺到他低沉嗓音的震動。

相赫這才注意到身上蓋著兩條毯子。彰東只留了走廊的燈，溫暖的黃光灑落在他們身上。  
「有人送了那個箱子來。」彰東指指擺在門邊的大箱子。「那是什麼？」他好奇的問。  
「是電子琴。」  
「哥會彈琴？」  
「小時候學過，最近開始重新複習。」相赫起身去拿剪刀，費力地拆開包裝。  
「能彈給我聽嗎？」彰東一面幫他撕開紙箱的膠帶，一面半開玩笑的問。

相赫轉過頭看著他，彰東以為他不高興了，相赫卻說：「你想聽什麼？」  
兩人七手八腳把電子琴組好，相赫訝異的看著彰東單手拎起沈重的琴架。他試了音，就著彰東在網路上找到的卡農琴譜慢慢彈出旋律。

彰東坐在電子琴旁邊的地板上，凝視相赫纖長的手指在黑白鍵上飛舞，清脆的音符在安靜的宿舍裡迴盪著。  
「不夠熟練，不好聽啊。」相赫抓著頭說。  
「我覺得很好聽。」彰東望著他說。  
相赫笑了，伸手摸摸他的頭，又自顧自的繼續練習。

彰東開始轉化成Alpha的那天，他正在跟其他青訓隊員一起打練習賽。  
一開始的徵兆，是遊戲的語音突然變得很刺耳。連鍵盤和滑鼠的聲音，也像電鑽穿入牆壁一樣惱人，讓他頭痛欲裂。  
他忍耐著把練習賽打完，他們贏了。彰東覺得渾身發熱，正想站起來找水喝，教練招招手要他到另一個房間去。  
教練給他一大杯水，看著他喝完，一言不發的量了他的體溫，就拖著他出門去急診室了。

「為什麼忍著不說呢？」教練問。  
「我們可以贏的。」彰東躺在後座，神智不清的說。  
下一次再醒過來，醫生宣告他轉化成Alpha，開給他一大把抑制劑，就把他趕回去了。

抑制劑才是惡夢的開始。  
Alpha轉化後，大約一個月內，就會迎來第一次發情期。  
發情期的Alpha攻擊性很強，是團體生活的災難，教練把他隔離在宿舍另一邊。  
他按照處方服用抑制劑，可是有些味道讓他無法下嚥，有些即使吃了也會吐出來，注射的針劑則毫無效果。  
教練連續好幾天沒睡的照顧他，搖搖頭說，這是他看過最嚴重的過敏反應。  
到了發情期前一天，教練只好把他送回急診室，因為沒人能靠近他。  
他的第一次發情期，就在鎮定劑點滴中半昏迷的度過。醒來之後，看著教練和醫生的手臂上滿是他失控反抗造成的傷痕，一邊不知所措的流著淚，一邊簽下配對申請書。

但配對成功的對象，居然是相赫。

他把頭擱在膝蓋上，閉上眼睛，聽著電子琴單薄的琴聲一遍遍重複，相赫執著的練著同樣的段落。

相赫練完琴，臨睡前正要關走廊的燈，卻看到彰東遲疑的站在門外。  
「怎麼了？」他問。  
「我睡不著。」彰東低著頭說。「我能待在這附近嗎？」  
相赫瞄了宿舍光滑堅硬的木地板一眼，搖搖頭。  
「進來吧？反正房間夠大。」

他拿了備用的厚被子替彰東在地上舖床，讓他自己選想用的枕頭，一邊問彰東為什麼有粉紅色的睡衣。  
「因為上面的圖案很可愛。」彰東理直氣壯的指著衣服上的卡通人物，又選了一個相赫從來不用的草莓圖案枕頭。

接近凌晨的時候，相赫突然醒了，隱約聽見彰東大叫的聲音。  
半睡半醒間，他還以為是窗戶沒關的風聲。但在朦朧的黑暗裡，在兩人的連結之間，他能清晰地感覺到沉重冰冷的恐懼，從彰東身上傳過來。  
「彰東？」他小聲的問。「你在嗎？」  
彰東沒有回答，房間裡只聽得見他急促的呼吸聲。

他知道現在不該開燈。相赫滑下床，靠近躺在床邊地上的彰東。  
「做惡夢了？」彰東點點頭。

他猶豫了一下，伸手擁抱彰東，讓他靠在懷裡。  
彰東平時溫暖的身體摸起來又冷又濕，相赫努力地想著該怎麼辦。

「哥？」彰東的聲音還在發抖。  
「我在。」相赫回答。

「我弄傷醫生了。」他似乎還沒完全醒來。

「你是為了救她。」相赫閉著眼睛說。「你做得很好，彰東。」

相赫記得醫生手腕上的抓痕，四道紅色的痕跡，還在緩慢的癒合。

醫生告訴他這件事情的時候，他還不知道對象就是彰東。  
她說他們在壓制這位年輕Alpha時扯斷了點滴管，尖銳的金屬架差點就砸在她身上。  
但在第一次發情期紊亂的感官影響下，他仍然奮力拉住她的手，用身體保護她不被倒下的點滴架打中。  
醫生因此沒有把他送交管制所治療，說他只是受到嚴重的驚嚇，需要能給他溫暖的人。  
她認為相赫是合適的人選。

我嗎？相赫一臉懷疑。

「可是，他們都受傷了。」彰東喃喃的說。「到處都是血...」

「都是我的錯。我應該要被關起來才對。」

平時對彰東彷彿有無限耐心的相赫，突然有點生氣了。

「不行，」他沉著聲音說。

彰東抬起頭困惑的看著他。

「我不會讓你走的。」相赫低聲說，手指順著彰東汗濕的金髮。「你選了我，不是嗎？」

「我真的可以留在這裡嗎？」彰東半睡半醒的問。

「當然可以。」相赫說，「因為我也選了你。」

然後相赫就不再開口了，只是安靜的抱著他。

相赫在陽光中醒來時，彰東仍然沉沉睡著，臉上還有眼淚的痕跡，表情平靜，看起來像哭累了的孩子，帶著剛滿二十歲的年輕和純真。

他默默地凝視彰東安詳的模樣，感覺內心充滿陌生的情愫。  
他知道再過五分鐘就該叫醒年輕的Alpha，他們還會先取笑彼此壓亂的髮型再開始梳洗，但現在，他只想安靜的留在彰東身邊。

5\. 

隨著比賽一場一場打下去，相赫的發情期也快到了。  
他體內的Omega像困坐籠中的野獸，不安的騷動著，無論如何都想待在Alpha身邊。

「我睡地板吧。」  
相赫因為睡不好，第一次拖著毯子出現在彰東房門前時，彰東非常紳士的說。

「我不要。」相赫揉著眼睛說，聲音很睏，彷彿下一秒就會倒地睡著。  
「咦？」彰東一臉困惑的站在原地，相赫直接拉著他的手往床邊走，先把彰東推上床，自己再躺在他身邊。  
相赫顯然很累，一下子就睡著了，在床上像小動物一樣蜷縮成一團。

好可愛，彰東想。  
他凝視著相赫在月光下安靜的呼吸，伸手偷偷勾住相赫的手指，才帶著笑容入睡。

經紀人找了個藉口讓他們休假。  
彰東總覺得相赫在盯著自己。但一開始每次他回頭，相赫不是馬上轉開目光，就是假裝還在看手上的書。  
「哥為什麼一直偷看我？」他拉著相赫的手問。  
「因為你長得帥。」相赫敷衍的回答，但沒有鬆開他的手。

相赫喊冷的時候，他讓相赫靠在自己身上。起初相赫總是一下子就又回到沙發的另一邊去，過了一段時間才慢慢放鬆下來。  
在第一個吻之前彰東完全沒在想接吻的事情，他只是深陷在相赫美麗的雙眼和沉穩的嗓音裡無法自拔。等到回過神來，他們靠得不能再近，相赫微笑著閉上眼睛、闔上手上的書，兩人安靜的吻著彼此的雙唇，相赫抓著他手肘的指尖慢慢溫暖起來。  
從小時候開始，彰東總以為戀愛是很複雜的事情，就像電視劇那樣。  
要花很多心思逗對方開心、理解對方的想法，甚至準備華麗的告白。  
但在相赫身邊，他漸漸了解，感情無法用任何文字或華美的畫面詮釋，它會無聲無息的成為自己的一部分。相赫彷彿是他的世界唯一的重力，他不自覺的就會走向相赫所在的位置，相赫的笑容能讓他忘卻時間的流逝。

發情期當天的早上，他幾乎無法離開相赫的床，Alpha本能地想保護身邊的Omega。  
彰東掙扎了半天才下床去倒水，淺眠的相赫只是張開眼睛瞥了他一眼，就把頭埋回被子裡。

然而拿著水壺走回房間時，彰東感覺有些不對勁。  
他的身體開始發熱，隔著微啟的房間門，他似乎能隱約聽見相赫的喘息聲。  
「相赫哥-」他想提醒相赫多喝點水，卻愣住了。

相赫撐起身體，汗濕的柔軟黑髮散在額前，深邃的眼睛帶著濕潤的水光，平時沒有血色的雙唇咬得發紅。  
他還穿著寬大的白色上衣，但下半身的衣服不知何時脫掉了，什麼都沒穿，一雙纖白的長腿緩緩滑過床單，擺成跪坐的姿勢。  
「你去哪了？」相赫抬頭問，他的聲音有些不悅，帶著微微的喘息，濡黑的雙眼焦距渙散，雙手抓著上衣的下襬。  
他細長的手指上有潮濕的水痕。  
彰東感覺自己像繳械的士兵，雙腳彷彿有自己的意志，自動朝Omega的聲音移去。  
「我去拿水，」他不由自主地回答，把水壺放在床頭櫃上。「喝點水吧？」  
相赫點點頭，但彰東伸手拿杯子的時候，他突然打掉了杯子，接著勾過還一臉錯愕的彰東，幾乎啃咬著他的嘴唇吻他，相赫身上的氣味甜得讓他頭暈目眩。  
彰東在接吻的空檔問：「不要杯子？」  
「不要。」相赫舔著嘴唇說。  
彰東直接從水壺含了一口水，抓住相赫的手腕，舌尖頂開他抿住的雙唇，半強迫著讓相赫把水吞下去。  
溢出來的水淌下相赫的側頸，沾濕了白色的上衣，衣服很快就轉成半透明的顏色，相赫皺著眉說不舒服，就把衣服脫掉了。

金彰東深吸一口氣，轉身去拿毛巾，讓自己稍微冷靜一下。

他忙著擦乾相赫的身體免得感冒，相赫則意志堅決的開始脫他的衣服，輕吻他的鎖骨，雙手沿著後腰往下探，彰東幾乎能感覺到全身的血液跟著那雙手直往下半身衝。  
「哥，知道我是誰嗎？」彰東收起毛巾，在被脫光之前勉強抓住相赫的手。  
相赫一時露出迷惘的表情。  
「你是...彰東。」  
彰東輕撫著相赫的側臉，那雙漂亮的眼睛仍然像陷在迷霧裡一般，但相赫似乎稍微清醒了一點。  
「你是我的Alpha。」  
相赫凝視著他說。

彰東感覺心臟跳得好快，內心漲滿了鼓動的喜悅，體內的Alpha發出滿足的低鳴聲。  
他傾身靠近相赫，相赫屏息看著彰東淺褐色的雙瞳，澄澈如雨後的天空，眼中只有自己的倒影。他著迷的凝視著這一切，直到寬大的掌心貼上他的後頸，彰東炙熱的雙唇烙下他的吻。

彰東俯身沿著相赫赤裸的胸膛往下吻去，燙熱的呼吸拂過他柔軟的下腹，相赫壓抑的呻吟出聲，他挺立的性器渴望釋放，只要一下---只要再被摸那麼一下---  
「幫我，」彰東輕咬他的耳垂時，他在彰東的耳邊喘息著說，感覺細長的手指攏在硬得發疼的陰莖上套弄著，發情期的身體敏感得承受不住這樣的力道，瀕臨射精的快感佔據了他所有的理智。  
「不行了？」他聽見彰東低沉的聲音，他胡亂的點點頭，下意識的咬住嘴唇，幾乎來不及反應就射了出來。  
他摟著身上的人努力平復呼吸，伸手撫摸彰東堅實的後背，有一道輕微隆起的傷痕，他知道那是落下的點滴架造成的傷。  
「那已經好了，」彰東感覺到他徘徊的指尖，吻著他說。

彰東細長的手指小心的壓進濕潤的甬道，推開緊窄的生殖腔口，相赫側過頭，喘息著咬住手背，仍壓不住細碎的呻吟聲，他幾乎能看見彰東的眼神越加深暗，不過手上的動作還是謹守分寸。  
他分神的想著如果彰東再粗暴一點會是什麼感覺，彰東不滿的咬上他的唇：「在想什麼？」  
「你，」相赫輕喘著，盯著他清晰的回答。彰東眼神一暗，低頭在他鎖骨狠狠咬了一口，抽出手指，粗硬的性器頂在敏感的生殖腔口輕輕摩擦。  
相赫平時蒼白的雙頰染滿情慾的紅潮，微微上勾的眼角，和喘息著雙唇微張的表情，讓彰東的下身又更硬了一點。  
「嗯、不要鬧了...」生殖腔口的觸感讓他舒服得瞇起眼睛，但相赫身體深處的飢渴仍得不到滿足，搔不到癢處，他不開心的蹭著彰東要他快一點。  
彰東從善如流的插了進來，Alpha的性器又熱又硬，生殖腔被緩緩撐開再填滿的快感在下身泛起一陣顫慄，他忍不住叫出聲音，手指緊緊抓著彰東的背，力道大得幾乎抓破皮膚。

「痛嗎？」彰東停下動作安撫他。  
相赫搖搖頭，梳著彰東汗濕的金髮，扭著滿脹的下身想找一個舒服一點的角度，突然一陣酥麻的感覺爬上尾椎，他頓時動彈不得。  
彰東好奇地盯著他的表情，試探的推了一下：「這裡？」  
「等等，」相赫想阻止他，彰東則以教科書般標準的角度按住他的腰，動作紮實毫無他閃躲的餘地，一進一出就讓他眼前一陣黑，原本稍微緩下來的心跳不斷加速，身體幾乎要失去控制，彷彿在無重力的空間直直下墜。  
「不可以....嗯、啊、不行...」相赫欲拒還迎的聲音只讓彰東動得更快，本能的想讓身下的Omega更舒服。相赫半遮著眼睛，不停喘息著喊他的名字，艷麗得讓人幾乎失去理智。  
臨近高潮的生殖腔緊緊絞著他的性器，快感順著下身不斷蔓延，彰東亂七八糟的腦袋裡隱約想起了什麼，他低聲問：「要在這裡？還是更裡面一點？」他輕輕朝生殖腔正下方頂去，立刻感覺到相赫的下半身重重抖了一下。  
相赫沒有什麼力氣了，他伸手軟軟的摟著彰東：「這裡就好...你快一點...」  
彰東低頭吻他，嘗到眼淚苦鹹的味道，混著相赫身上甜膩的氣味。  
他把兩人推上高潮的頂點，腦中一片空白，相赫和他的身體都不受控制的略微發抖，他看到相赫流淚，以為他哭了，伸手想抹去他的淚痕。  
相赫輕輕搖頭，手掌順著留在他背上的抓痕往下摸，緊緊摟住他的腰，像是想把他留在自己身體裡一樣。

6\. 

相赫在自己的床上醒來，四周一片狼藉。他張望了一下，發現彰東不在房間裡，有點失落。  
他撿起放在床邊的毛巾，慢吞吞的踱進浴室洗澡，在鏡子前轉了一圈打量身上的痕跡，吻痕、齒痕，滿是Alpha留下的記號。  
身體意外的沒有很累，相赫站在熱水底下迷糊的想。

他吹好頭髮，走出房間四處張望，感覺到彰東在廚房附近。  
彰東披著相赫的夾克，只穿著黑色的內褲站在流理檯前，修長結實的雙腳一覽無遺。小小的咖啡壺滾著沸騰的泡沫，咖啡的香味驅散了發情期黏稠的氣味。

相赫從背後慵懶的抱住他，彰東轉身給他一個吻：「醒了？」  
「嗯。為什麼你不在？」相赫嗅著彰東身上溫暖的檀木香味，下巴擱在他的肩膀上，閉著眼睛問。  
彰東露出哭笑不得的表情。「不是哥你說想喝咖啡，就把我趕下床的嗎？」

相赫睜大了眼睛，模糊的想起好像跟彰東講過話。  
「我這幾天都是這麼麻煩的嗎？」他抓抓頭問。  
「哥就算任性也還是很可愛，」彰東笑著低聲說，伸手擁他入懷，雙手環著他的腰。「沒關係的。」  
「我不喜歡任性。」相赫搖搖頭，依偎在他的懷抱裡。  
彰東低頭看他，伸手撥著他的頭髮。「你都記得？」

相赫想了一下。  
「我記得一開始...你站在房間門口？我想把你拉過來，你就過來了，我很高興。」他輕聲說。  
彰東還記得當下的感受：彷彿中了咒語，無法抵抗地往前走，但全然心甘情願。  
相赫伸手拿杯子給彰東倒咖啡。  
「杯子...我是不是打破了一個杯子？」  
「沒有。我拿了塑膠杯。」  
「我那時候不高興，因為你沒有馬上過來。」相赫笑了，「你的表情很好笑。」  
「我下次絕對不會讓哥不高興了，」彰東低聲說。

相赫抬起頭盯著他。  
「我們還有下次？」他微笑著問。

彰東一下子脹紅了臉。  
「...我是說，我不反對---」

相赫沒等他說完就傾身吻他，彰東想著那些原本想問相赫的事情，發覺他也許已經不用問了。

7\. 

相赫跟彰東再休息了半天，才回去繼續練習。

相赫經過辰成的時候，發現他盯著自己和彰東看。  
「有什麼事嗎？」他好奇地問。

辰成露出可惜的表情。  
「我跟相浩打賭，看起來是我輸了。」

「你們賭什麼奇怪的東西？」彰東笑著問。

「賭你們兩個會不會有一個走路不穩。」  
相浩在旁邊說，眼睛盯著手機毫無要轉頭的意思。

彰東想了想。  
「辰成哥去年是不是有一次走路一跛一跛的？」

辰成沉著臉抓起一個長長的抱枕要追打他，彰東連忙逃走，相赫舒適的在相浩身邊坐下，兩人交換一個心照不宣的眼神。

「身體還好？」相浩終於關了手機螢幕。

「沒有想像中的累，」相赫想了想說，「他表現很好。」

相浩非常感興趣的想知道彰東表現到底有多好，不過相赫沒有要回答的意思。  
相赫看著他心情很好的走回去跟辰成聊天，不禁露出無可奈何的微笑。  
他還記得以前，相浩常在輸比賽或和辰成吵架的時候，默默跑到他房間，抱著膝蓋坐在床邊，一臉後悔的樣子。  
時光飛逝，當年的青澀晚輩，已經成為獨當一面的大人了。

那我呢？相赫想。  
他坐在角落的椅子上，辰成和相浩站在不遠的地方，一起看著窗外的風景；宇燦、康熙和民衡、周炫四個人專心的玩著手機上的多人遊戲，Ellim和元瑛勤勞的在收拾他們吃完點心後的桌子。  
彰東本來站在宇燦身後，注意到他在看著自己，抬頭對他露出燦爛的笑容。

相赫希望能永遠記住這個時刻，在緊湊高壓的練習行程間，寧靜又滿足的細碎時光值得珍惜。  
他低頭繼續看手上的小說，臉上仍然帶著微笑。

8\. 

他們輸了。

韓國隊伍和中國隊伍難得的公開比賽，他們第一天就被淘汰了。

下路搭檔是心情最差的，相浩和辰成沈默的並肩坐在一起，連呼吸的節奏都幾乎一樣，像是共同承受著失敗的苦楚。

相赫一如往常，一邊聽教練臉色凝重的一條條列出他們沒做好的失誤，一邊回想還有哪些地方是該改進的。

彰東垂著頭坐在他身邊，面無表情，兩人間連結的另一端像一團亂麻，黑漆漆的一片，看不見光。

隊伍分批搭車回家的時候，彰東顯得很不自在，一直四處張望。同車的宇燦和康熙聊得很專心，沒有注意他。  
相赫伸手握住他的手。  
「怎麼了？」相赫低聲問。  
「我也不知道，」彰東困惑的回答。「味道...感覺這裡的味道不對。」  
相赫探頭想看空調是不是有什麼問題，瞥見司機貼在車窗上的駕駛證，他是Alpha。  
但他有用抑制劑消除掉費洛蒙的氣味，相赫沒感覺到任何異常。  
「忍耐一下，很快就到了。」他安撫的說。

兩人回到家才剛進門，彰東就把他壓在門上，不安的靠著他的頸側，確認他的氣味。  
相赫順著他的頭髮，輕聲說：「沒事的。我身上不會有別人的味道。」  
門外似乎有鄰居經過的腳步聲，彰東警戒的抬起頭，喉間發出凶狠的低吼聲，摟在相赫腰上的手收得更緊。  
相赫愣了一下。過度敏銳的知覺、對Omega的佔有慾，還有高漲的攻擊性。  
「是發情期嗎，彰東？」  
彰東愕然的看著他。  
「時間是這幾天附近沒錯，你有什麼感覺嗎？」相赫問。  
彰東鬆開手，後退一步，低頭看著自己的手掌。  
相赫正要開口，彰東卻突然轉身跑回自己的房間。  
相赫毫不遲疑的追了上去，用力推開門闖進房間，反手把門鎖上。

「為什麼要躲我？」他生氣的問，雙手略微發抖，緊握成拳。

彰東默默看著他，表情很後悔，牽過他的手握在手心裡，輕撫著他的手背，鬆開他的手。  
相赫靠著彰東的前額，感覺身體慢慢放鬆下來。  
「對不起，哥。」彰東輕聲說：「我太害怕了。」

相赫讓他靠在自己身上，伸手用手機發訊息給經紀人，替兩人請假。

9.  
相較相赫鄰近發情期時總是無意識地靠近彰東，彰東反而有意的躲開他。  
但相赫當然不會放著他不管。

他站在彰東房間門口，看著窩在床邊角落的Alpha。  
「哥？」  
即使他沒出聲，彰東還是感覺到他在身邊，坐起身體望著他。  
「你不能這樣把自己關起來。」  
相赫搖著頭說，伸手撫摸彰東褪了一半顏色的短髮，黑色髮根欣然的吞噬了燦亮的金髮。  
彰東像以前一樣，撒嬌的鑽進他懷裡。  
「我又夢見醫院了。」他靠著相赫的胸口說。  
「為什麼？」相赫摟著他問，低頭輕吻他柔軟的髮旋，嗅著檀木的香味。  
彰東舒服的翻了個身，躺在他的腳上，仰頭看著他。他握著相赫的手，輕輕放在胸口，相赫能感覺到骨骼之下穩定的心跳。  
「我不知道...我的傷已經好了。明明之前也不做夢了。」他輕聲說。  
「我喜歡哥，」他看著相赫說，相赫感覺臉上發燙，但沒有轉開目光。  
「可是，越喜歡哥，就越不信任我自己。」

「我相信你，」相赫幾乎毫不猶豫地說。

彰東撐起身體，兩人的臉頰靠得很近，但他沒有吻相赫。  
他的臉色有點蒼白，相赫從來沒看過他這樣。  
「哥，你知道我在夢中對你做了什麼嗎？」彰東靠著他的前額，聲音顫抖。  
「我想佔有你，我對你---」他閉上眼睛，搖搖頭，「你哭了，但是我沒有停下來。我醒來之後就再也睡不著了。」

相赫安靜地凝視著他，伸手替他把落下來的金色短髮撥到耳後。  
彰東突然睜開眼睛。  
他拉住相赫的手腕，側耳傾聽脈搏跳動的聲音，茫然地抬頭看著相赫。  
「你不怕我，」彰東喃喃的說，「為什麼，哥？」

「我們第一次在一起的時候，」相赫看著他說，「我說，你是我的Alpha。」  
彰東的眼神柔和下來。  
「我也記得你這樣說過。但，那是發情期---」  
「我在發情期之前就這樣想了。」相赫淡然的說，「發情期的狀態很混亂，但我不會說出我原本沒有的想法。」

這次是彰東紅了臉。他把頭埋在相赫的肩膀上，伸手摟住他的腰。  
「你暗戀我，哥？」  
「我不會承認的。」相赫閉著眼睛輕笑。  
「我一直不敢問你。我一直害怕你會拒絕我...」彰東抬頭看他的時候，眼眶有些濕潤，像是忍著眼淚。  
「我知道你絕對不會傷害我。」相赫說，表情溫柔。  
彰東閉上眼睛吻了他，兩人之間原本繃緊的連結逐漸鬆開，彰東沒有再躲他了。

10\. 

到了發情期的早上，相赫知道彰東還是很緊張。他穿反了衣服，而且一直沒有發現。  
相赫歪在沙發上翻書，其實沒有看進去幾頁，他看著彰東不安的來回踱步，把他房間可能被破壞的東西都搬到客廳，又開始從相赫房間搬毯子過去。  
他逼著彰東至少吃一點餅乾和水，雖然彰東一直抗議他真的吃不下。相赫覺得突然能理解彰東硬要讓他喝水的心情了。

他的身體慢慢開始發熱，呼應Alpha的發情時間。  
相赫把外套扔在沙發上，走進彰東的房間，卻發現他站在門邊，正盯著手上的包裝針劑看。  
那是緊急用途的鎮靜劑。  
戳個一針，再大塊頭的Alpha都會應聲倒地。  
相赫冷冷地看著他。  
「我可以解釋，」彰東舉起手謹慎地說，但相赫看也不看包裝就搶過針劑往門外丟去，關上門，低頭一吻拒絕了彰東細心策畫、關於安全措施的所有說明。

「...好熱，」兩人擁吻了幾分鐘，彰東的聲音在發情期變得更低沉，他開始脫掉自己的衣服，不過並沒有動相赫身上的上衣。  
相赫的體溫向來偏低，彰東溫熱的大手反覆的撫摸著他平坦的小腹和瘦直的背部。  
「很舒服？」相赫閉著眼睛問，彰東炙熱的撫觸像是帶著火花般，讓他不由自主地顫抖著，雙腿之間逐漸變得濕潤。  
「嗯，」彰東靠在他耳邊說。  
「你知道我是誰嗎，彰東？」相赫摟著他問。他凝視著彰東總是閃爍明亮光芒的雙眼一點一點變暗，感覺心跳快了好幾拍。  
「相赫哥，」彰東親吻他的前額，「我的Omega。」  
聽見Alpha低沉的聲音如此稱呼自己，相赫感到一陣滿足的顫慄。  
「你知道我為什麼不怕你嗎，Alpha？」相赫輕咬著彰東的咽喉，他喜歡在喉結附近的那顆痣，很性感。  
「因為你相信我不會傷害你。」彰東閉上雙眼回答。  
「還有別的，」相赫低聲笑著說。  
彰東睜開眼睛，那眼神就像看上了獵物的野獸一樣閃閃發光。  
「我要你的全部，Alpha，」相赫輕聲說，手指挑逗的按著彰東硬挺的下身，滿意的聽見彰東呼吸一緊。  
「不要留一手，彰東。就算你弄痛我，或是我哭了，我都不會讓你停下來。」

彰東把他壓在門上吻他，手指抹過相赫濕潤的雙唇，相赫含著他的手指吸吮，粉色濕潤的舌頭舔過指節，發出煽情的水漬聲。  
彰東輕易的把他翻過來，一手沿著纖細的腰身往下摸，握住抵著門的性器，一手扯下濡溼的底褲，犬齒輕咬相赫的後頸，舔吻發紅的耳垂。  
他聽著相赫細碎誘人的呻吟聲，粗硬的性器壓著入口插了進去，相赫很快就站不住了，從後面進入的角度和之前完全不同，他幾乎感覺自己像被釘在門上。  
相赫雙腳不聽使喚的發顫，腰部以下幾乎沒有力氣站穩，但彰東牢牢地穩住他的身體，每次抽插都頂在最敏感的深處，下身同時被套弄和交合的快感爬上脊椎，彰東的手指還好整以暇的按著他胸前的乳尖，若有似無的畫圈。  
他在彰東鬆開手的瞬間射了出來，下半身痙攣著發抖，彰東毫不費力的把他抱回床上。

他俯身注視相赫躺在深色床單上的模樣：柔滑的雪白肌膚透著情慾的粉紅色，纖細的腰上還有他剛剛掐出的指痕，額際滲出汗水的痕跡，黑軟的前髮散亂開來。  
相赫抬起頭，眼神炙熱，彰東按住他的手，俯身慢慢的舔吻相赫胸前挺立的乳尖，舌尖反覆劃著圓，濕熱的雙唇在敏感的肌膚上留下水痕，相赫難耐的掙扎、喘息，但他就是不放手，相赫不滿的用腳踝輕輕踢了他一下。  
相赫被弄得上半身全泛起煽情的紅色，勾人的雙眼濕淋淋的，手腕上留下掙扎的痕跡。  
彰東沿著相赫的胸口往下吻，手指撩撥著半硬的性器，刻意的一邊看著相赫，一邊張口含入，相赫壓著他的頭小聲的念了一句「變態」。他抓著床單的指節用力得泛白，一隻腳被架在彰東的肩膀上難以動彈，再次射精時腳趾緊緊的蜷縮在一起。  
彰東這次沒再問了，他絲毫不給相赫回復體力的空間，摟著他的腰一吋一吋的推進去，一面低頭吻著他，溫柔的撫摸著他繃緊的下背部，相赫的呼吸越來越急促，生殖腔緊張的絞緊：「慢一點...」。  
他放慢了速度，但撐起身體，扭著腰，讓性器在潮熱的生殖腔裡左右移動，推開緊縮的肌肉。  
「不喜歡...」相赫扭著身體，不太高興的推著他。彰東換了角度，稍微加大力道頂了進去，相赫嗚咽了一聲，馬上安分下來，雙腳癱軟的掛在他身上，一手仍習慣的半遮著眼睛，像是以為自己看不到彰東，彰東也看不到。  
「慢慢呼吸...對...」彰東低聲安撫身下的Omega，輕吻他汗濕的側臉、頸窩和鎖骨，抹去他不知何時淌下的淚痕，腰身穩穩的推送抽插，相赫喘息著拉下他接吻，他問相赫感覺怎麼樣，相赫輕笑著靠在他耳邊說：「你還能...再快一點吧？」  
他刻意的往更深處頂了一下，相赫悶哼一聲，把臉埋進他的頸窩，輕輕咬著柔軟的皮膚。  
「你想來幾次...」彰東在他耳邊低聲說：「...我就給你幾次。」

11\. 

彰東是被陽光曬醒的，他楞了幾秒，才發現手臂動不了，因為相赫蜷縮在他身邊，還沒醒。  
從兩人的姿勢看起來，相赫顯然是先被陽光曬到之後，就把彰東往窗戶的方向推，自己則舒服地躲在他懷裡。  
因為太可愛了，彰東實在沒辦法生他的氣，只好自己爬起來拉窗簾。  
但這樣一動，相赫當然就被弄醒了。

還沒全醒的Omega不知道哪來的力氣，硬是抱著他的腰把他拖回身邊。  
「...我只是拉個窗簾。」彰東舉手投降， 低頭看著相赫換了好幾次姿勢，總算找到一個舒服的角度靠在他身上，抱著他不動了，溫暖的呼吸擦過彰東的肩膀。  
「生氣了？」他親吻相赫的前額，相赫仍然沒睜開眼睛，只是用手指在彰東的手臂上點了兩下。  
他記得兩下是否定，一下是肯定。  
「你是先醒的，對吧？」  
一下。  
彰東低聲輕笑，直到相赫拍了一下他的背，才認命的躺好。  
他轉頭打量房間，倒沒有他想像的一片狼藉。  
床單換過了，弄髒的床單還好好的收在洗衣籃裡，他想了一下是誰換的。一定是他自己，他不覺得相赫還有力氣換。  
前一晚的相赫比發情期的時候還纏人，不過彰東反正有的是體力，樂得和他一起探索兩人的極限，再趁著相赫無力反抗的時候替他穿上粉紅色的睡衣。  
但相赫畢竟是相赫，他現在已經把睡衣丟在一邊了，身上套著另一件彰東的深藍色舊T恤。  
彰東認真思考了一下為什麼相赫那麼不喜歡粉紅色，隊服明明就有粉色系的。

想到這裡，他突然注意到相赫一動也不動的看著自己。  
那雙深沉的眼睛此刻沒有比賽勝負、人生或其他煩擾相赫的事情，他只是午後醒來、凝視著伴侶的Omega。  
「在想什麼？」相赫環在他腰上的手微微收緊，雙眼眨也不眨的盯著他。  
「我在想你。」彰東輕聲說。他決定今天先不管粉紅色之謎了。  
「是嗎？」相赫的手指在他的腰側摩娑著。「我也在想你的事情。」  
彰東感覺內心的情感翻湧起來，梗著咽喉。  
直到相赫緩緩伸手抹過他的眼角，他才發現自己掉了眼淚---相赫也一樣。  
相赫笑了，眼角泛紅，但他看起來一樣美好。  
「我曾經以為，當伴侶是很困難的事情。」相赫靠著他說。「適合率、一起生活、照顧對方...這些，我都不擅長。」  
「可是和你在一起...」他握住彰東的手，溫柔的觸摸他的指尖。「想著彼此入睡，想著彼此醒來...」  
「我想這就是伴侶的樣子，對吧？」相赫的聲音幾乎哽咽，彰東伸手擁他入懷。  
「我找到你了，彰東。」相赫在他耳邊喃喃的說。

彰東閉上眼睛，眼淚不斷從臉頰滑落。

12.

相赫站在賽場入口的塗鴉牆附近，看著自己巨大的畫像發呆。  
今天是賽場重新開放觀眾的第一天，他想站在能看見人群的地方。  
有幾個年輕的男孩子看見他站在那裏，先是興奮的交頭接耳，然後猶豫的走過來，喊了他的名字。  
他們想要他的簽名。所有人的手都有點發抖，相赫微笑著接過筆，一下子就簽完了。

其中幾個人似乎想繼續問他什麼，他正想婉拒，就聽到彰東的聲音在身後響起。

「相赫哥，我們要集合了。」他的聲音從容不迫，表情甚至帶著微笑，但往前跨了一步，站在相赫和他們之間，像一堵牆。

觀眾很快的回去排隊了，腳步雀躍，相赫一直面無表情地走著，直到走回場館裡，才忍不住躲到一個無人的角落，笑彎了腰。

「為什麼笑我？」彰東抱著他，委屈的問。

「太可愛了，」相赫笑得很開心。「我要跟其他人說。」

「那我要跟他們說相赫哥欺負我。」彰東理直氣壯的說。「派我去買飲料，結果在幫其他人簽名。」

「是你先說要喝飲料的，而且錢是我出的。」相赫不疾不徐地說，伸手從彰東手中搶了一瓶可樂。

教練看著他們兩個走進休息室，抬起一邊眉毛：「這麼早就開始喝可樂？」

「是相赫哥說要買的，」彰東馬上撇得一乾二淨。相赫懶得開口反駁，自顧自的轉開蓋子。

「我們可以找可口可樂贊助嗎？可以嗎？」宇燦插嘴問，「他們幾乎每次來這裡都會喝啊。」

「我們已經有運動飲料的贊助了，大概不行吧。」相浩一如往常的滑著手機，連頭都沒抬。

沙發上明明已經沒什麼空間了，但高大的辰成還是硬要擠在相浩旁邊，看起來很滑稽。

「辰成哥，這裡有位子啊？」彰東一臉天真地說，拍拍他跟相赫中間的空位。

「不要，我要跟相浩坐在一起。」辰成努力的縮進那個小小的空間裡，相浩自動往旁邊挪了一點。

彰東笑得差點打翻可樂，相赫打了他一下。

上場之前，教練一如往常的讓他們放輕鬆。

相赫看著身邊的彰東，兩人閉起眼睛，透過連結感覺對方的存在，即使只是短短幾秒，那種只存在於兩人間的信任，和緊密相連的情感，都能讓賽前的緊張情緒立刻緩和下來。  
宇燦和辰成一邊走，一邊繼續七嘴八舌的吵昨天的單排戰績，相浩悠閒的走在他們後面，相赫和彰東最後。  
他知道無論輸贏，彰東都會在他身邊。

「走吧，」相赫微笑著對所有人說：「今天，我們也會贏的。」


End file.
